Orders
by Slashton
Summary: As I open up on a town of humans, The pursuit continues


Hi, I'm a Ralts. I'm not going to say my name because I don't have one. I'm simply the weak one. And all I know about myself is I'm a girl and everyone hates me. I'm about 1 years old, and I live with my father (gallade,) and mother (gardevoir.) My parents aren't huge fans of me, because I'm frail and might die if I encounter a trainer or an angry Pokémon, so I need protection. I don't even have a name because my parents think I don't deserve one until I get better at life I guess. I have 4 other siblings, who all hate me and dedicate their pastimes to making me want to drown myself every day. There's AB, who is the second youngest Ralts and apparently was in my situation until I was born. Even sometimes when I sneak up to my siblings conversations, which I'm obviously excluded of, he is even still picked on. There's LS, who is my only female sibling. I feel bad for her because sometimes my other siblings joke about her, But even she makes fun of me and especially my body, and how I don't have a nice "vagina." I don't know what that word is, but it still made me run away and cry every time she says it. There's PK, the second oldest and he's just like my oldest brother, who I have to call "boss Ralts." Where do I even start? He calls me names, tells me to kill myself, that my parents don't want me, and that I'll never be anything but the Ralts nobody liked. That's just a tiny sample of what he says to me. Oh yeah, there's what he physically does to me. He punches me in the face, kicks my stomach, throws rocks, chokes me, throws me and slams me against sharp objects. He's the ringleader of my siblings and is the worst of them all. Plus, they call me "squeak." At this point I don't want so see what happens to me, so I'll just go with it. But what about me, you ask. Well, I spend most of my days alone, avoiding my siblings, and barely surviving their torments.

6:30 PM:

The entire family meets for dinner at our area that we call home. It's not much. It's a path that my parents probably trailblazed long ago. It's a very tiny clearing in the woods. Where we sleep is different arrays of wood logs stacked up against a tall, wide tree. My parents sleep under the first column, using a fur from some Pokémon not around here for a bed. Boss Ralts has his own fur from a slakoth that he shredded off himself. He sleeps on the second largest column. I'm pretty sure it was for AB, but he claimed it since one of the few things Me, AB, LS, and PK can agree on us that boss Ralts will do any means to make him the top of the food chain. PK and LS share a smaller column, and AB has his one tiny one, but still big enough to stockpile stones he can throw at the top of my head in the morning. I have to sleep on the ground, with nothing protecting me from rain, possibly dangerous Pokémon, and of course the projectiles my siblings throw at me. We have a large plank of wood that we use to eat dinner on. We usually have fruits and berries, but I always get the last helping, and to mention the stufftmy siblings covet from my plate for themselves. Which is where we are now. My mother approaches us and says; "there will be a new baby tommarow!" My siblings celebrated very much because they know that theres a new worthless limp to punch at. For me, I smiled a bit, knowing that I might, just might be able to advance up the totem pole. When we went to bed that night, I couldn't feel that low pain in my stomach from not getting enough to eat, I disregarded the rocks AB tossed at my head, and I actually got some beautiful sleep.

Berry for the baby

I woke up to see my mother holding the tiny baby, with a crowd of my siblings around it. I was so psyched to not be a bottom feeder anymore, and little thoughts of tormenting the baby myself flew across my mind. Even though I was having so much fun thinking about that, I still needed to treat the baby nicely. I joined my siblings crowd around the baby and mother, and we decide to play a game with the baby. All five of us needed to go on our own and find a berry. Then, we would place the berries for the baby, and which berry he ate first would win. I was a little scared still that my siblings might trace my path and who knows what, but that didn't matter because I needed to find a berry for the baby. I knew which berries around here were good or not, but I knew my siblings would find a better berry, so I would want to surprise everyone with a Oran berry. Not the tastiest, but there weren't many around the area, so even my siblings could be impressed of how I found it. To my extreme luck, my siblings did not find me. I returned the earliest, but they did not come until 3-5 minutes later. Boss Ralts was holding his hands behind his back, so we all knew he has a surprise. All 5 of us show our berry, and I notice that Boss Ralts has a Koufi berry. Those berries are really poisonous and could kill the baby! The baby slowly banked in the direction of the Koufi. As soon as I saw this, I mustered up a little courage and stomped the berry as hard as I could. All of us gasped and the baby started to cry. "He tried to hurt the baby!," I justified as I knew I would be questioned on my action. Then, my mother began to yell. "YOU STUPID LAME RALTS!" "YOU MADE THIS LESS THAN AN HOUR OLD BABY NEARLY GET SCARED TO DEATH BECAUSE YOU CAN'T WIN!" "YOU'LL NEVER WIN!" "YOUR BROTHERS AND SISTER WILL ALWAYS BE BETTER THAN YOU AND I DON'T KNOW WHY WE DIDN'T THROW YOU AT A SHARP ROCK AS A BABY SO YOUR NECK WOULD IMPALE AND YOU WOULD BE DECAPITATED AND THE WORLD WOULD BE A BETTER PLACE!" I ran away, as fast as I could, away from it all.

2 weeks later, the killings began

It's been 2 weeks since I left home. I have stayed in the area but have not made contact with any of my family or Pokémon. I have survived off handfuls of the nice cold water from the stream nearby and have been picking berries. And I came to a conclusion: this afternoon I will kill myself when my family is gone at the home so everyone can see my dead body. It's now time. I have taken this sharp rock I found and hauled it around with me all day. Nobody is home and I'm ready. But I saw some sort of odd motion behind the bushes and trees that wall our clearing. I then heard the baby Ralts scream. I realized it needed help. I carried the stone for some effect of self defens

I dashed through the woods as fast as I could to see something so shocking. It was my siblings hurting the baby. The baby was bleeding through the heart. They quickly ran the other direction and I did so aswell. I pretended to lose them but I had snuck up and I witnessed what was going on. My siblings dragged the body of the baby with them, and it seemed they were in some sort of conversation with houndoom. Ralts boss threw over the dead baby and the houndoom ripped the body in perfect halves. The houndoom with the head side of the baby clawed our the bottom of the head and ate the insides. The other houndoom picked up the body and punctured a hole in the Ralts and squeezed all the blood out and drank it up. The houndoom handed over some Polu berries. Probably the sweetest berries in the world. I realized that they had traded the babies life for some food! Then I heard PK say; "we have another sibling who we can't find." "But when we do, you should shred her apart!" The rest of the Ralts laughed and the two parties of Pokémon each headed their own directions. I was really pissed at this and I began to scheme about how I would get back at my siblings for this cruel act. I climbed up a tree and sat for a while. I then heard a rumbling noise under me. The wind started to speed up and I noticed flames spreading across the forest. I've heard little rumors of the storm, but it was now a reality. I noticed other Ralts that I and my siblings interacted with sometimes were under mercy of the storm. All my siblings plus 6 other Ralts had been picked up by the winds and we collided against a wall. Some Ralts didn't make it. Our skulls were bashed against the hard surface and I could hear the cries of theRalts around me as even boss Ralts was in tears. Then the facts hit me. Boss Ralts wasn't any stronger than me. The strongest Ralts in the world, the weakest, me, or any of my siblings. All Ralts are the worst Pokémon ever. Even ones that know moves. Then there was stretching in my body. Like, my dna was duplicating it's size and length every second. I then felt growing in my brain. A blinding psybeam came out my head and redirected the storm. The recoil from the blast sent me high up in the air, and I landed down becoming a crater. The storm risen and I could hear other Ralts calling for lost parents, or even the shreak of being burnt to death. I tried to look for anybody, but nothing. And when I did find a Ralts, it was dying or incinerated.

The storm passes

I walk around a little more, with the trees burnt down to thirds. Ashes dropped on the trees, which gave it some sort of beauty. I then noticed I had approached my home. The tree was burnt down all the way to Boss Ralts column. I then noticed my dead parents skeletons laying on the leafy ground. I was too sleuthy to feel any emotional pain right now anyway. I walked a little more to see the houndoom knawing at 4 familiar bodies. The dog Pokémon had gave mercy to the 4 siblings who took life from a baby. I made myself at home looking at the Pokémon eat, because seeing boss Ralts ribs being crunched and licked seemed like karma for all the times he said Pokémon would eat me alive. The smaller houndoom on the left sniffed and pointed its head in my direction. Oh shoot. I kept my position sprawled out in the tall grass so I could make sure I wasn't their target. I sensored some more movement, and then "CRUNCH!" The houndoom had bitten into my horn. I screamed as the houdoom took a small proportion of my horn away. I fought the shock of what just happened and began to run, but see I'm not very fast, and Ralts don't blend in. I began to keep on running from the houndoom the houndoom and one of them got a bite in my back. I was bleeding, skin and fur torn, with the bones from my horn exposed and blood dripping down the front of them. With adrenaline, I still was able to feel less pain. Then I noticed I had stumbled upon a human town. I didn't know much about humans, other than how we co-existed and the Pokémon centers. Nevertheless, the pursuit was still on. I kept on running, with people watching as me and the pursuiters sprinted around town. Some people understood I was in trouble, and one man tackled the smallest houndoom and kept it under control. However, I had a plan. Dash into the Pokémon center right ahead but people knew that I was in trouble so I'd get help. I ran, pretty happy that I was so close to safety. But I tripped on a small rock, sending me barreling. I landed on my head crying, when the houndoom jumped onto me and took a bite into my ribs, with me still alive. Blood and loose bones everywhere, it was time for the final blow. The houndoom stepped onto my head, putting it in pieces, well licking and sucking up the loose pieces of brain that had been scattered all over. Then, it dashed away. Killed, mutilated, eaten alive on the streets.

Dedicated to Limeweedle


End file.
